


A Reassurance

by Rivulet027



Series: Right Where I Belong [2]
Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric doubts. Wes reassures. Eric adopts his cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Eric starred down at the small figure sleeping beside him on top of the covers. He should change the little boy into pj’s and tuck him in, Eric tried to tell himself, but that would be admitting that he’d made this decision…

Eric closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face as he leaned back against the headboard.

“Dammit, Kristy.”

Again he glanced down at the sleeping boy, a hand reaching out to ghost over the young child, never quite touching.

How was he suppose to do this?

Eric buried his head into his hands for a moment as he attempted to steady his breathing. He took his cell off the nightstand and stared at it silently for several moments before he dialed Wes.

“You’re going to break up with me,” Eric told Wes as soon as his boyfriend picked up.

“I am?” Wes asked sounding entirely too cheerful.

Eric glanced over at the young boy.

He closed his eyes tightly as he told Wes, “I’m adopting my cousin.”

“Okay,” Wes agreed far too easily. Where was the hesitation? Where was the ranting because he’d just made a major decision that would affect both their lives?

“Okay?” Eric repeated.

“What’s his name?” Wes asked.

“Stephen.”

“How old is he?”

“Three,” Eric answered.

“You know, I’d already know these things if you told me about your family,” Wes teased.

“They aren’t worth knowing,” Eric told him plainly, “Kristy maybe, doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Eric, what aren’t you telling me?”

“I didn’t make it to the hospital in time to say goodbye,” Eric managed.

“Where are you?”

“Halfway home.”

“Want me to meet you?” Wes offered.

“I can drive us home,” Eric said, “The funeral is over. I made sure everything that had to be taken care of for me to bring him back was. The adoption will take awhile, but for right now I can bring him back.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Wes told him.

“I know,” Eric sighed running a hand down his face, “but it’s what I can handle right now. Are you sure you’re not breaking up with me?”

“I’m not too happy that you went through all that by yourself and waited till after to tell me. You’ve been gone for awhile and I’ve been worried,” Wes told him.

“Sorry.”

“We’ll talk about it when you get home,” Wes decided, “and our guest bedroom will have to be updated.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Eric, it’s a guest bedroom for adults, not a room for a little boy to grow up in.”

“What are you planning?” Eric asked wearily.

“I’ll decide that when I meet him,” Wes said.

“Fine, as long as you point and tell me what to do,” Eric decided.

“Oh?” Wes said, the smirk evident in his tone.

Eric smiled, the first smile he’d managed since his cousin died.

“You get paint all over me again, cause you’re too busy kissing me to remember you’ve gotten it on yourself and I’m never painting again,” Eric told him, tone teasing.

“That was fun,” Wes said enthusiastically, “we should defiantly do that again, same for the shower after.”

“You’re not talking me into being covered in paint,” Eric told him.

“Red paint?” Wes tempted.

“Why do I put up with you?” Eric complained.

“Because you love me,” Wes chimed back.

“I do,” Eric agreed.

“Good, then we’ll talk about this when you get home tomorrow, after we get Stephen settled in,” Wes decided, “You’ve probably been driving most of the day and need some rest.”

“You’re right,” Eric admitted.

“Well then I’m just going to…

“Wes,” Eric interrupted, “I love you. I also expect a kiss when I get home.”

“Love you too and you already know you’re getting one,” Wes responded after a moment, “Get some sleep. Good night.”

“Night,” Eric said as he hung up. He glanced over at Stephen, “You’re lucky we have Wes or I would be screwing this up badly.”

That said he got up to search for the little boys pj’s, it was time to tuck him in.


End file.
